


You Can't Go Back

by Zagzagael



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zagzagael/pseuds/Zagzagael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara wants something she can't really have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Go Back

For her, it had begun with a photograph and a vial of essential oil. It was finishing in a fluorescent-lit room that smelled of rubbing alcohol and iodine.

The photograph had been one of half a dozen she had found in the haphazard albums the club kept stacked in boxes on a shelf in the apartment’s closet. Average snapshots of un-average activities. Whatever, she was very used to that, it wasn’t image after image testifying to the habits of the modern Viking that had struck her, it was a single image of him in his glorious youth, unaware of the camera, leaning against his bike in a bright sunlit day. Long legs kicked out in front of him, booted feet crossed at the ankles, arms crossed over his chest, his face in beautiful profile. He was looking at something off camera, smiling a genuine crooked smile, his eyes beginning to crinkle and soften. She had pried the photograph out of its black adhesive corners and pocketed it. It held a power over her. She would sneak it out and stare into its black and white depths. What had he been looking at? What or who had brought such a look of joy to his face? When had he been so strikingly beautiful? And why could she not reach through the fading image and warn him of the dark turns ahead?

She had not thought of him as handsome. Before. The first time she had met him in the clinic, he had overwhelmed her, frightened her, his face was a battered visage of pain, the ruined eyes, the unkempt facial hair, the unwashed teeth. His breath smelled of cavities and tobacco. For a wild inconceivable moment she felt as though she imagined straight folks must feel when confronted by Samcro.

There had been something in the look he’d cast, the order to suck his dick, the challenge in his face that had not been insulting or degrading. He had meant to degrade her, she wasn’t stupid, but a moment gapped between them, the earth shifted beneath their feet and time stilled. Something in the maleness of him had recognized the femaleness in her. Something in the masculine tilt of his head, the powerful slope of his shoulders, the seductive threat that, make no mistake m’lady, in another time another place he could and would bring her to her knees to service him.

His words were not a threat or a warning; they were a promise and an invitation.

The wrecked maleness of him had punched through her solar plexus and left her gasping. After she had driven away from him, from the prison, she had begun searching for him.

She found the photograph and it filled the hole he had left gaping between her breasts. She could breathe again.

She had told him, through gritted teeth lest they chatter; I’m not going to do that. But now there was nothing in this world she wanted to do more than that. This desire spun out of her like lightning and left her panting in the oddest moments, the memory of his brow line, the squared finger tips, the thought of his fingers in her hair, her hair in his fists. She would have to stop whatever she was doing and steady herself with long pulled in breaths that left her lungs on fire. She was burning for him.

 

He was watching her, flat on his back, cuffed to the table, strapped to the gurney. She wanted his hands free and quickly she unbuckled the restraints and he froze motionless but slowly he licked his upper lip and when he had a hand free he brought it up to his face and brushed the long mustache hairs down the edge of his mouth. Then he reached for her and she lowered herself towards him and felt the heat of her desire, her lust, fill the space between them and for a wild moment wondered if the air would ignite.

She kissed him and she had not been planning on that, or thinking of it, or even in her wildest fantasizing had imagined it. She had only wanted his cock in her mouth, her lips around his flesh. But now she was kissing him and he was kissing her back and the world fell away.


End file.
